Tenshi no Tsubasa ~Carry on your dream~
Tenshi no Tsubasa ~Carry on your dream~ (天使の翼〜Carry on your dream〜), translated as "Angel Wings ~Carry on your dream~", is the opening song for Angelique Retour performed by Infini. It appears on the variety CD Sekai wo Dakishimete and Infini's album Just be myself. The song's melody is a rearrangement of Angelique's Theme. An orchestral rendition of this song was performed at the Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert. Credits :Lyrics: Shoko :Composition: Yuuki Morita (Yuuki) :Koei Tecmo Games label Lyrics Kanji= :涙こぼさないで :決して忘れないで :自分が誰なのか You are you! :その目が探してる :その胸がトキメク :夢があるから君が彷徨っている :夜空見上げたら :今を照らす星屑 :まるで揺るぎない :想い (想い) :それぞれが放つように :天使の翼は未来願う君の :その背中に生えてる ちゃんと飛び立てるさ :Carry on your dream 遙か遠く光る未来 :君の奇跡になる 今ここからFly High!!! :そっと瞳閉じて :胸に思い出して :君がくれた言葉 Remember? :「この手で掴みたい :この足で追いたい :夢があるなら 負けるな!」って言ったよね :君と肩並べて :願いかけた満月 :今も微笑んでる :そっと (そっと) :見守ってくれてるように :天使の翼はあきらめない君の :その背中で羽ばたく きっと何度だって :Carry on your dream 向かい風が吹いてきても :君は強くなれる 今ここからFly High!!! :天使の翼は未来願う君の :その背中に生えてる ちゃんと飛び立てるさ :Carry on your dream 遙か遠く光る未来 :君の奇跡になる 今ここからFly High!!! |-|Romaji= :namida kobosanaide :kesshite wasurenaide :jibun ga darenanoka You are you! :sono me ga sagashiteru :sono mune ga tokimeku :yume ga aru kara kimi ga samayotteiru :yozora miagetara :ima wo terasu hoshikuzu :marude yuruginai :omoi (omoi) :sorezore ga hanatsuyouni :tenshi no tsubasa wa mirai negau kimi no :sono senaka ni haeteru chanto tobitateru sa :Carry on your dream haruka tooku hikaru mirai :kimi no kiseki ni naru ima kokokara Fly High!!! :sotto me tojite :mune ni omoidashite :kimi ga kureta kotoba Remember? :「sono to de tsukametai :kono ashi de oitai :yume ga aru nara makeruna!」tte ittayone :kimi to kata wo narebete :negai kaketa mangetsu :ima mo hohoenderu :sotto (sotto) :mimamottekureteruyouni :tenshi no tsubasa wa akiramenai kimi no :sono senaka de habataku kitto nando datte :Carry on your dream mukai-kaze ga fuitekitemo :kimi wa tsuyokunareru ima kokokara Fly High!!! :tenshi no tsubasa wa mirai negau kimi no :sono senaka ni haeteru chanto tobitateru sa :Carry on your dream haruka tooku hikaru mirai :kimi no kiseki ni naru ima kokokara Fly High!!! |-|English Translation= :Don't let yourself cry :Never forget :who you are: You are you! :Your eyes are wanting :Your heart is racing :You have a dream but you are wandering :If you were to look up to the night sky :at the shining sea stars, :it's like they have your unyielding :thoughts (thoughts) :shining through them :The angel's wings wish for your future :They sprout from your back. I know you can fly with them :Carry on your dream That faraway distant shining future :will become your miracle. From here on, Fly High!!! :Gently close your eyes :and let your heart remember :the words you told me. Remember? :You said, "I want to hold it with my own hand. :I want to chase after it with my own legs. :If I have my dream, I'll never lose!" :The full moon you wished for :is shoulder-to-shoulder with you :and it's still smiling at you :Like it's gently (gently) :watching over you :The angel's wings won't let you give up :They flap from your back. And they'll do it several times more :Carry on your dream Even if the head winds blow, :they'll make you stronger. From here on, Fly High!!! :The angel's wings wish for your future :They spring from your back. I know you'll be able to fly :Carry on your dream That faraway distant shining future :will become your miracle. From here on, Fly High!!! External Links *Official clip montage of live stage performances *[https://youtu.be/OtmUuP56Hvk Official Angelique Retour promotional video] Category: Songs